The Goofy Lodge
by prettyzombie
Summary: The gang set off to disneyland, but how knows what feelings will be uncovered in the colouful land of cartoons?


DISCLAIMER- i do not own the mighty boosh or own any of the peeps in it, if i did i wouldnt be sat here, i'd have much more important things to do...

_**The Goofy Lodge**_

'Ahhhhh, nothing like listening to my limited edition jazz records, sitting here in the warm glow of the crackling fire, peace….' Thought Howard sleepily, as he slid down further in the creaking armchair.

BANG!!! The front door nearly flew off its hinges

ARGHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! Screamed Howard as he shot out of his chair.

HOWARD!!! Look, look what I won!!! Said a hyper Vince

'Jeez little man, you nearly gave me a heart attack, what you playing at, barging through the door like the worlds about to end?! You never think do you?!' Scolded Howard

Vince's face crumpled as he realised Howard was serious.

'Sorry' he mumbled

Howard saw that Vince was crushed by his harsh words, so he quickly tried to change the subject;

'So did you say you've won something then? How?' he asked.

'What? oh yeah, well I was walking round Camden and there was some kind of street fair going on and there was competitions. And I won the best hair award!! How amazing is that?! I won a prize, explained Vince.

'Well I always said one day, your hair would go on to be something really…. Amazing, soooo what did you win then?' said Howard

'Well, this is electric, I won tickets for 2 for a week at the Goofy lodge in Disneyland!' said Vince beaming with excitement.

' Well… congratulations then, who you gonna take?. Naboo, Bollo?' said Howard with some reserve.

'YOU of course, silly, who else would I take?' said Vince with a coy smile on his face

'Well, wont Bollo and Naboo be upset?'

'Nahhh, they'll be fine'.

Just then the front door opened Naboo and Bollo walked in, home from another night of djing at Fabric.

'Hey guys', said Vince 'Guess what?'

Vince garbled on before giving them time to answer:

'I won tickets for a week at the Goofy lodge, only problem is, I've only got 2, sorry guys but I said I'd take Howard'

Naboo picked up the tickets and cast his hand over them;

'callamoo, tresamoo, calie!'

And then, on the table in front of them, lay 2 more identical tickets.

'WOW, thanks to your shaman magic, we can all go now' said Vince with amazement in his voice.

So the gang all packed their suitcases and boarded Naboos magic carpet, to save on travel fares, and bid farewell to England and in 2 hours they were in Paris, just outside EuroDisney.

The gang got into the goofy lodge at about 10.30. Some of the pubs and clubs were still open, so Vince straightened his hair and put on a new hat and shot out of the door, without a second glance at Howard, Naboo or Bollo.

Naboo went to see his friend Pete, who used to work in Dixons but decided a change of scenery was needed.

Bollo went out to see if he could DJ anywhere in the clubs, as he'd brought his decks with him.

Howard was left, stood by himself, surrounded by suitcases and cheery Mickey mouse wallpaper. With a sad expression on his face, Howard walked out into the night, watching as holidaymakers all went about their drunken ramblings and stumbling over invisible cracks in the pavement.

Howard found himself in one bar that seemed to have a purple theme with bright neon lights flicking like fairy lights.

'If Vince was anywhere, he'd be here', thought Howard.

It was then Howard spotted Vince. Vince was leaning against the bar, with a slightly taller, blonde haired guy next to him. Vince seemed to have found a friend, and this was hardly surprising, as Vince talked to anything that moved.

He started to walk towards Vince, when the blonde guy turned to Vince and kissed him lightly upon the cheek.

Howard stopped in his tracks. He couldn't stop staring, so many thoughts racing though his head.

Then he stopped and realised that Vince kissed everyone on the cheek and this guy was probably the same.

Howard started towards them again, wondering why he felt so jealous and protective of Vince.

'It was hardly surprising really, after all, he had looked after Vince, protected him from danger and pretty much acted like a brother to him. He just wanted to make sure Vince was ok and not taken advantage of… didn't he?' thought Howard as he strode across to Vince.

Vince saw Howard coming towards him, and he quickly turned to tom, the blonde guy next to him, Vince turned Tom's face towards his and lifted Toms chin in his hands.

Tom realised what Vince wanted and they kissed, slowly and gently as Vince moved his hands down onto Tom's waist and slowly stroked his thigh.

Vince slowly turned them both, lips still locked, he could see Howard retreating form over Toms shoulder.

Howard walked. He just walked in a random direction, as if in a trance. He could barely believe his eyes. He couldn't accept what he had just saw.

Howard thought:

' Why, I always suspected it, so why am I having so much trouble with it, am I jealous? I always knew, deep down that he was like that, but I never thought….'

Howard's train of thought stopped as he realised he was being followed, he turned around and there behind him, hat in his hands, hair all dishevelled, so unlike him, was Vince.

'hey little man' said Howard cautiously.

'why'd you walk out of the club like that?' , asked Vince, though he thought he already knew the answer.

'well… you… you and that blonde guy. I suppose I was just shocked…maybe...' Howard stopped talking, afraid of what he might say'

'Maybe what?' asked Vince, wondering this was the time IT was going to happen.

'Maybe… maybe I was a little jealous, I mean I just feel a little protective of you… I'm not jealous of the blonde guy….'

'Tom' offered Vince

'Yeah Tom… well I don't mind you know, I'm a liberal guy, I mean…' Howard ran out of things to say. He just wanted to go, go back home, back to normality, back to pretending he never felt the way he did right now.

Vince reached out and took Howard's hand. Howard snatched it back. Vince's face fell. Howard quickly reached out and took Vince's hand. Vince's hand felt warm and soft against his rough northern hands.

Vince tried to explain about Tom;

'I never really liked Tom, I just wanted to make you see, make you see how you felt, I know how you feel about me, I've seen it, deep, deep in your eyes. I just thought that if you saw me with another guy, like Tom. Then maybe you'd see me in a different light'

Howard stood, staring into Vince's eyes.

You know you're the only one I've ever truly loved' admitted Vince 'you've always been there for me, when the band fell through, when I….'

Howard put his hand up to silence Vince. Howard leaned forwards towards Vince and whispered gently in his ear;

'I know, I feel the same. I've always loved you. I tried to ignore the feelings, but I guess its meant to be'

Howard pulled away from Vince's ear and kissed Vince. Vince pulled Howard closer to him and they embraced. It felt like an hour to them as they stood just holding each other close, it felt like it was just them in the world. No one else mattered.

They pulled apart and took each other's hand, thy walked slowly back to the Goofy Lodge. Vince fell onto the bed, as soon as his head touched the pillow, He fell sleep. Howard walked over to the window and drew the curtains. He lay on the bed and watched Vince sleep. Howard was blissfully happy and knew that he had found his happy ending to his fairytale at last.

AUTHORS NOTE 

Hey peeps, well this is the first time that I wrote anything to do with fan fiction, so please try and not judge me too harshly!!!

I welcome reviews, criticism and advice.

If you think I need to include something or change something, please tell me.

Right that's all thanks for reading this and I'd love to hear your opinions.

Thanks

Love

PZ.


End file.
